


Day 5: captivity

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, Dassandre



Series: Spring in London 2020 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: The lockdown is taking its toll on the Quartermaster
Relationships: James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Spring in London 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Day 5: captivity

Q paced in the kitchen wearing a pair of Batman pyjama pants and A Doctor Who hoodie that should have been sent to the bin years ago. He was trying to tell Alec and James about a situation earlier of someone trying to hack the MI6 firewalls. But the one story stemmed off into 7 mini conversations and 19 other stories because he couldn’t stay focused at all. And he continued to babble about how hard it was not being in Q Branch to deal with the situation. Having to work remotely. How unfair it was. He needed to go into work. 

“Q... Q...” Alec reached out and grabbed him by the back of his hoodie as he wandered by for the 50th time. 

“If I could just...”

“Q... breathe. You are not going in. You just need to step back a moment and breathe.” Alec pulled him in, back to chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him in place. 

“What could you do differently there as opposed to here.” James had come to stand in front of him, blue eyes questioning. 

“I just... it’s... Q Branch...”

“In other words... nothing.” James smirked at him. “You’re just restless and tired of being shut in.”

“Of course I am! I’m a prisoner in my own home. A captive! Like a zoo animal!” Q struggled to escape Alec’s embrace but Alec tightened his hold, squeezing Q against his chest firmly. A solid, grounding mass behind him. 

“What does that make us?” James chuckled, meeting Alec’s eyes over Q’s shoulder. “Zoo keepers?”

“More like apes,” Q huffed, finally relenting and allowing his tense body to rest a little more against Alec. He was far from relaxed, brain still racing a mile a minute, but without the frenzied pacing he found enough mental capacity to snark at his partners.

“There is nothing you can’t do from the flat, Q, and the risk to you outside is unacceptable I’m afraid.” James cupped Q’s jaw and turned his head so Q could see the gravity of his words. “Healthier people than you are falling ill. And not to belittle any death, but yours would be catastrophic.”

“Six would survive. R Is a capable deputy... the branch is in the best state it’s ever been... the agents respect...”

Q was silenced with a kiss. James' lips pressed lightly against his young partner’s, social distancing be damned. 

“He wasn’t talking about Six, Q,” Alec rumbled close to his ear. “There’s a reason James and I are cooped up here with you, and it has nothing to do with keeping you locked down.”

Q frowned. “Oh? Ohhhh...”

“And the penny drops, James.”


End file.
